


Give

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel would have accepted it, would have allowed Dean to pull out his best moves and swallow down what he could. But Dean had asked, had <i>begged</i> Castiel to take him away, just enough for him to lose himself, to alleviate the weight on his shoulders, at least for a little while.</p><p>One hand is all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

“Beautiful,” Castiel praises, a palm to Dean’s cheek, his cock stretching Dean’s plush lips wide. Castiel watches Dean blink up at him, Dean’s focus lost between the rhythm of Castiel’s hips and the hand that keeps him in place, guiding him to where he needs to be. He feels Dean strain to remain still, and Castiel squeezes his shoulder in warning, earning a muffled moan around his dick; Dean’s eyes roll back with the attention, lids fluttering closed.

For the last few minutes, Castiel has watched him in fascination, listened to every one of Dean’s frantic moans turn soft, subdued. Dean’s idea, of course—he had claimed he needed to blow off steam, and Castiel was more than willing to comply. In the privacy of Dean’s room, Castiel had undressed him piece by piece, stripped away every barrier until Dean had stood before him, shivering and writhing with every kiss, every touch Castiel had provided. No coaxing, only a firm hand for guidance, and Dean had gone down on his knees, hands tied behind his back, mouth open and willing.

Dean had been purposeful at first, breaths rushed as he’d lapped at the head of Castiel’s cock, sucked him down like it was his only mission in life. And Castiel would have accepted it, would have allowed Dean to pull out his best moves and swallow down what he could. But Dean had asked, had _begged_ Castiel to take him away, just enough for him to lose himself, to alleviate the weight on his shoulders, at least for a little while.

One hand is all it took.

Dean is red eyed when Castiel strokes his knuckles down Dean’s cheek, fingers gently grazing those full lips, swollen and wet with his own saliva. Castiel pulls back, slow, and Dean whines with the loss until Castiel pushes back in, until Dean noses the base. “Perfect,” Castiel soothes and thrusts again, just as slow, admiring the flush deepening across Dean’s face. Scarlet, lustful—Castiel wants more, wants Dean to give himself over completely, let Castiel become his world.

With his thumb, Castiel guides him to open wider, opens Dean’s lips enough to let trapped saliva spill forth, dripping off his chin. “Doing so well,” Castiel hums and, with his free hand, fists Dean’s hair. Dean moans outright, the vibration resonating down his shaft; Castiel clutches him tighter in reply, barely stifling his own moan. “Your mouth.”

With those two words, Castiel feels Dean give entirely, his body soft in Castiel’s hands. And Castiel molds him at will, his thrusts hastening, just enough for Dean to lose rhythm and take Castiel, _all_ of Castiel, one smooth stroke after another. All the while, Dean watches him with glassy eyes, lips shining and wet, that red flush now painting his neck and shoulders, burning bright under Castiel’s fingertips.

There’s trust in Dean’s eyes, uninhibited and whole—That alone drives Castiel over the edge, his orgasm painting Dean’s face when he pulls out, come spurting in thick streaks into the crease of Dean’s nose and across his open mouth, lips red and dripping. Dean lets out a rough, choked breath while Castiel strokes himself through his release, eyes trained on Castiel’s cock, still wet with saliva and the come that seeps through Castiel’s fingers.

In the aftermath, Dean waits, his chest heaving with every inhale, eyelids fluttering in unbridled arousal. “Clean them,” Castiel orders in the interim and offers his fingers. Dean sucks them into his mouth without preamble, moaning from both taste and touch, even louder when Castiel tugs his hair by the root, now teasing. “More,” Castiel says again; retrieving his fingers, he swipes them through the mess painting Dean’s face and feeds him his come, all of which Dean takes greedily.

Never once does Castiel look away. Never once does he let go, not even when Dean stands and kisses Castiel, soft and lush, more than indulgent. “Again,” Dean rasps, throat raw. “Want you again,” he pleads.

And Castiel couldn’t turn him down even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I sure as hell can't focus on my DCBB but I can write this! (Not gonna lie, Dean loves it either way.) I think this is gonna become part of my upcoming D/S series I wanna start writing? So stay tuned for that if I ever get around to it! Also, thanks to Stina for betaing/helping with sentence stuff!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
